


Miss you

by Donghanbejoyful



Series: Just Touch Yourself [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, listen.............., pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: “Hyung what are-““Show me what you’re wearing.”





	Miss you

Donghan opened his dorm door, since he was the only solo idol from his company he didn’t have to share it anymore. He had the same room, bed, and even the same dieting as before. It was quite scary at first, after losing all of the people he was close to. 

He hadn’t lost them completely of course, Kenta and Sanggyun lived a few blocks away. So he was able to see them often, which filled the hole left by the disbandment. However it still wasn’t enough, Yongguk had been taken away across the city, Hyunbin hadn’t resurfaced not even through KakaoTalk and Taehyun... 

Donghan let out a soft sigh, peeled his sweatshirt and jeans off, being left in a white t-shirt and boxers.  
He laid down on the bed and scrolled through his phone. All the notifications were from his friends from back home, his brother, even a few messages from his mom. He had just won first place on The Show, with a prize of a New York Times Square Ad, which was really exciting to him. It was reassuring to have them all cheer him on, he even adores just clicking onto his music video and read comment after comment. His heart filling with joy about what his fans were saying. 

Donghan should be the happiest he’s ever been, he had everything he ever wanted. 

But one message made his heart skip the fastest. 

Roh_Taehyun: Congratulations~~!

Donghan felt extra special as Taehyun had been absent the past few days. After disbandment he became really busy talking to his company and rekindling with his HOTSHOT bandmates.

Donghan opened up Taehyun’s number and could feel his heart beating against his ear drums as he pressed the FaceTime button. It’s been a while since he last saw him, even longer since he last heard his voice. Part of him felt Taehyun wasn’t even going to reply, but once his phone stopped ringing and Taehyun’s face appeared he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hyung!” Donghan called out, trying not to giggle like some high school girl out of excitement.

Taehyun looked as cute as ever. His dark red hair flat to his forehead, he was wearing some circle rimmed glasses and a oversized black hoodie. 

Donghan noted how tired he really looked. 

Taehyun obviously smiled for the maknae, shaking the camera and softly yelling a congratulations to him. 

“It’s exciting isn’t it? Did you cry?” Taehyun asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course not! I’m not a cry baby, you know that hyung.” Donghan smirked to himself before saying, “You’re now my junior~ You have to call me Sunbae.” He said in a teasing tone, noting how Taehyun almost rolled his eyes at him. 

“I’m really proud of you. Really.” Taehyun said in a more serious tone. “You grew a lot in this short time, I bet it’s hard isn’t it? Being on stage alone?” 

Donghan nodded. 

“I wish I could still be besides you Donghan-ah... but remember I’m always cheering you on, yeah? And I’m watching from far away. If you mess up I’ll scold you~” 

Donghan then pouted and shook his head, “I won’t listen anymore Hyung!” 

“You never did.” 

Taehyun gave him a warm smile, most likely remembering their time together. They really shouldn’t be this nostalgic about it, after all it’s only been two months since their separation. Still Donghan notes the moment of silence, and he looks down. 

“I miss you.” 

Taehyun doesn’t answer immediately. 

Donghan knows if they were in their shared room Taehyun would of already reached out to him and held his head. He knew if they were together right now Taehyun would of kissed him right when he got home. 

He missed Taehyun’s lips the most. 

“I miss you too, Donghan.” He can hear Tae speak, barely above a whisper. At that moment Taehyun starts moving towards another room. Looking around and making sure the room was empty. 

He was now in a darkly lit room, a lamp being the only source of light. “Donghan-ah...” Taehyun starts softly, positioning the camera on the bed and far enough from him that Donghan could see his whole body. “I really missed you.” 

Donghan could feel his cheeks heat up at the position Taehyun had taken. Really he shouldn’t be thinking stuff like this, Taehyun probably didn’t mean anything by it. Not by the way he licked his lips, or the way he rubbed his legs together and showed them off as he was slowly taking his sweatpants off- 

Donghan blinks a few moments, taken out of his thoughts. 

“Hyung what are-“

“Show me what you’re wearing.” 

Taehyun interrupted him, at this moment Donghan knew he could tease him and be a complete brat. But he also really *really* didn’t feel like being a brat right now. 

Donghan put his camera far enough that it showed his whole body, his hands shaking. He gets on his knees so his head isn’t in frame but Taehyun can see as he slowly lifts his shirt and exposes his boxers. They’re nothing special, just black with the logo on the elastic band. He can hear Taehyun sigh softly. 

“You’ve gotten so skinny...” Taehyun mutters as he pulls his hoodie up enough to expose his crotch, laid down on his back and propped up by some pillows. Taehyun started to slowly touch himself through his boxers, looking at every centimeter of Donghan’s exposed skin. “I remember when we first met Donghannie... You were so sweet and plump...” He let out a sigh. “I remember how cute your ass was... And how it jiggled when you used to dance...” Taehyun smiled fondly. “But then you grew, and you got so fucking hot.” 

Donghan was taken aback by Taehyun’s dominant attitude, it was affecting him more than he wanted to admit and he got rock hard remembering everything Taehyun and him did those early days in JBJ. 

“Remember when we first became roommates? I wanted you so bad... ever since Produce 101... I wanted to touch you.” 

Donghan reaches down to start touching himself, but Taehyun suddenly calls him out. “Not yet Donghan. Be good.” 

Donghan frowned at the camera but the way Taehyun slowly pushed his boxers off and was left exposed from the waist down made him forget everything really quickly. 

Taehyun wrapped his hand around his own hard cock, making sure Donghan was watching as he jerked himself, “Remember when I rode you for the first time? It was after our first show case...” He moaned, purposely a little too loudly. “We had been teasing each other for so long... So many make outs in the mornings... So many handjobs in the shower.. but we never fucked... Not until I said so.” 

Donghan let out a loud whine. He bit down at the back of his hand and wanted to touch himself so so bad. Taehyun looked so gorgeous and he wanted to kiss him and mark him up and-

“Touch yourself sweetheart.” 

That was all Donghan needed. He immediately shoved his hand inside of his boxers, slowly pulling his cock out but jerking himself fast. As fast as he could without lube at least, Taehyun hadn’t allowed him to go grab some yet. Honestly this was very impromptu of him, they’ve never even sexted before so the fact that Taehyun wanted to do this really excited Donghan. 

Donghan heard a small groan when his cock was in full video. Taehyun was still wearing his hoodie in comparison to Donghan who was now completely naked. 

“I rode you for hours didn’t I baby? I bounced on your cock over and over that night.” 

Donghan bit his bottom lip, deciding to gather some strength and say, “P-Please let me see you finger yourself... Hyung please?” 

Donghan wasn’t one for begging often, but in this case Taehyun had him completely under his control and he really wanted to see Taehyun be completely shameless. 

The leader smiled softly, not saying anything and reaching towards his nightstand to retrieve a bottle of a clear liquid, Donghan assumed it was lube. 

And he was right when Taehyun moved onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder to make sure he was positioned right. He lifted his hoodie, pulling at it so it would rest over the curve of his ass and Donghan has a full view. “Any other requests my sunbae?” 

Donghan really shouldn’t of been as affected by that nickname as he was. His cock throbbed in excitement at both the visual and Taehyun’s filthy words. 

The oldest pulled his cheeks apart, letting them go so Donghan could see them bounce back to place. He slapped himself with one hand, digging his own fingers into he plump flesh and making Donghan whimper once again. 

“I want to fuck you so bad Hyung... I really do.” He said while squirming in place. He hated this to be honest. He hated to be rendered useless, he hated that he couldn’t touch Taehyun and ravish him. And he specially hated he couldn’t cum until Taehyun let him because the visual alone was enough to make him bust then and there. 

Taehyun rubbed his finger against his rim, still looking over his shoulder to see he was in frame, even staring at himself as he pushed his first finger inside. He wasn’t shy when it came to fucking himself, adding a second finger almost immediately after the first one had been inserted. Taehyun groaned and looked forward as he continued fucking his fingers. Lifting himself slightly then moving back down. 

“Your fingers are so much thicker... I wish you were here instead...” Taehyun sighed. Donghan pressed his head against the wall, nearly trembling at how bad he wanted to be there too. Donghan noticed how Taehyun was fucking himself so hard that his hoodie was slowly slipping down past his ass, covering it after a few bounces, making it look like his fingers were disappearing into nothing. Somehow not being able to see what was happening but knowing what he was doing was a lot more Fucking hot. 

“Hyung... hyung...” Donghan whined out, starting to fuck into his hand. He was holding his shaft and lifting his hips into his hand, a loud shameless sound of his hand slapping against his skin echoing in the empty room. He seriously wanted to record this for later. 

Taehyun was completely gone, rendered into a series of moans and lifting his head up as he continued to fuck himself. He pulled on his hoodie back over his ass time after time, wanting to make sure Donghan saw him as he inserted his fingers into himself. It got to the moment he couldn’t take just having two, inserting a third one as well. 

Donghan was gone at that moment, his cock kept oozing precum which he spread over his shaft to make the slide of his hand smoother, he groaned and whined. “Hyung I missed you so so much...” 

After that Taehyun’s breath hitches, making stop fucking himself for a moment, turning over so Donghan could see his pretty little cock. It was red and hard just like Donghan’s own and by the way Taehyun’s thighs were shaking as he turned around, Donghan knew he was really close. 

“Donghan-ah... Donghannie...” Taehyun moaned with a pout, his free hand wrapping around his cock as best as he could. He had rolled up his sleeve for the hand that was Fucking his ass but his other hand had his sleeve over his palm. His fingers barely poking out of the sleeve as he jerked himself off. “My precious Donghannie... I want your cum in me... D-Donghan...!” 

Taehyun’s hips stuttered, his abdomen contracting as he came on his own bed and thighs. Donghan couldn’t see exactly where it landed or how much but he saw the stream of white leave Taehyun’s small cock, and Taehyun’s own face of bliss. He had his eyes closed, brows furrowed and his mouth stayed opened in a silent moan.

“F-Fuck.” Was all Donghan said before he came all over his own abdomen. He let out a few heavy pants, pumping his cock a few more times as he rode his own orgasm. 

There was a moment of silence from both parties, Taehyun’s cheeks and even the tips of his ears were hot and red. Donghan wouldn’t be able to really tell due to the dark lighting but he was slightly embarrassed for how shameless he was. 

Donghan had a small smile on his face, feeling calm and relaxed. “When will I be able to see you Hyung?” 

Taehyun smiled, wiping his lubed hand on the bed sheets as they were already ruined and he’s have to do laundry right after this anyway. He pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands and covered his body the same way. “I don’t know Donghan... But...” he licked his lips and looked down, a bit shy. “We could do this again.” 

Taehyun had decided to do it quite on a whim, he was tired and had been more than horny for the past few days. So finally seeing Donghan and hearing him say he missed him triggered something inside Taehyun. 

The call ended a few minutes later, filled with sappy comments, smiles, and a lot of good nights. Afterward Donghan returned on instagram, commenting to his favorite Hyung’s comment. 

Don9_han:♥ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii it’s been a while and I have several other stuff to work on but I wanted to write a little HodTaeh!  
> I’m thinking About writing some KenGyun next but we’ll have to wait and see~~  
> I hope you guys like this!


End file.
